Voice-communication systems allow users that are remote from one another to communicate over an array of different devices. Some devices, such as mobile telephones, send voice data over networks to end-user devices. Other devices, such as laptop computers or tablets configured with webcams, send both voice and video data to end-user devices. Regardless of whether users communicate solely using audio or using both audio and video, these voice-communication systems increase connectedness amongst large populations of users.